The 7th Sakamaki
by devilmachine
Summary: Neo has been told her whole life she is the 7th Sakamaki sibling, however everything she's ever known maybe just a lie her mother made to protect her from other vampires and the worst being, her own father. Revealing the secret would bring confusion and danger among herself and her "siblings", or will they surprise her in a different way?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: 2nd time's a charm?

Neo's POV

Just shut up.

All of them just need to shut up. I can't live there anymore so I guess I'll go back. It's not like they hate me….I hope they don't at least. I ran away, that was the best way to put it. Even though I hated the word run, it meant I was a coward, but how could I not be a coward, being in the position I was in. Better not to think about it. As the sight of the old mansion came into sight I felt a wave of emotions hit me. Regret, sorrow, pain, hope, and even love. Guess I didn't think this through enough.

"Hello, hello runt". Guess it can't be helped. "Hello, Laito". I spoke in a monotone voice. Laito Sakamaki, my third "brother" we got a long when we were younger. I wouldn't say anything changed, because that was it. Nothing changed. One day we were happy half siblings, the next strangers not a signal glance or word was traded to each other. "What brings you here"? I turned to him. "A lot". He smirked. "What? Were you just another disappointment to him, or was it the other way around". Neither.

"No, it wasn't that". His smirk grew as he tilted his hat down. "Oh. That's too bad then". I sighed, he left. He had a habit of only listening when he was interested. I continued to walk towards the building and entered. Closing the door I stretched my arms up in the air. Well the place hasn't changed. But, they have; I already know that. Making my way up the stairs I turned to look down the hall. Empty, as always. Walking towards my old room I heard a loud thump. I quickly turned and ran to the direction of the sound. What the…"fuck"?!

In front of me on the floor laid a girl. A skinny pale girl. Who is this? I sat down to her level and examined her face. She doesn't look familiar. I breathed in. Nor does she smell familiar. I reached for her waist and pulled her up over my shoulder. Can't be helped I guess. I walked down to my old room and nothing had changed. The walls and bedding was still pink. The only difference was the scent, the girl that I was caring had been living in my room. I carefully placed her down on the bed and walked out of the room. Someone's behind you. "What are you doing here".

I jumped. "Ah! Oh, hi Reji". He frowned and looked me up and down. "Why are you here, and why are you such a mess"? I frowned back at him. "Can't I come home to see my brothers"? He sighed, pushing his glasses further up to the bridge of his nose. "I'd much appreciate if you would please drop the sarcasm, as I did ask you a question". If you knew who I was you wouldn't care. You'd throw me away like, like him. You all would. No of you would care. "Neo". I meant it's not like I ever mattered. "Neo". Even when I was younger, whenever I messed up and couldn't use my powers you all looked at me the way he does. "Neo"! You don't care, you've neve-. My thoughts were brought to a halt when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me. "You're not listening to me". I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Let go".

Gaining no response I sighed. "Fine, I'll listen". A silence formed after my agreement. "If-". "You say that now, but you won't. You'll pull another one of your outrageous acts and be gone, like last time". I sighed and stopped walking, while using my strength to pull away. "It wasn't my fault". He turned to face me. "Oh really"? I scoffed. "Oh, you're surprised it wasn't my fault for once, if you'd just-". Cutting me off he said "If I would what? Be a better brother, how was that possible when I've done so much for you"?! My jaw dropped slightly. "You're not leaving again, and you're to attend meals and school with us, understood"? I paused looking at the floor. "Ne-". "Whatever you want". He turned to walk away when I spoke up. "Who's that girl"? He stopped still in his tracks. "That's Yui Komori". He left after answering me. Yui Komori?

He doesn't care, he just wants to put me back on that leash of his. Ahh. A pounding pain roose in my chest. "Fuck". I whispered to myself. Ever since I was a child I've had harsh pains in my chest. I was never able to figure out why, until a month ago. I closed my eyes to sooth the pain away somehow but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and in front of me was my 6th "brother" Shu Sakamaki. He was the best out of all of them. He watched me when I was younger, while instead Reji would yell and judge my every move. When I would mess up he'd say try again, while Reji would linger on my mistake and compare himself to me. He never smiled, but he was always kind and talked to me when I would need help. If there was anyone that did care, it would be him.

He placed his hand on my own above my heart. Whenever I would feel this pains when I was younger he would follow this same act, as a silent saying of "It's gonna be okay". I gingerly smiled at his gesture. "I'm fine, it's nothing I've never dealt with before". He frowned at my words. "It's irritating how you lie so easily like that". His eyes twitched slightly. "It's even more annoying that you'd think I'd believe something, like that". He stood up and walked away patting the top of my head.

Yui's POV  
I have to run away. "From where and where would you even go". "I don't know I just have to leave". "Oh you're not leaving so soon are you, bitch-chan"? Oh no, he found me. "What would we do without you, Chichinachi"? I have to go somewhere anyone?! Can't anyone hear me? Why can't I speak?! "Just behave like food does"!

"AHH"!

"Sounds like a pleasant dream". I turned to my left and there was Ayato. "Huh, Ayato? Why ar-". He scoffed. "You went and collapsed in the hallway, I didn't have to carry you but my sister did and you should be thankful she did". My eyebrows roose. Sister? "Um, wait you have-". "Yah, I have a sister, she's been gone this whole time, so I wonder why she's back. But, her name's Neo, don't expect much, because she isn't". "Uh, wha-". He's gone. Neo…..Neo Sakamaki. The 7th Sakamaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neo's POV

 _"Whaaaaat? But why"? Reji sighed at my question. "Truthfully I don't care if you go or not, but it'd be a wise choice to finish your education". I ruffled my hair in frustration. "I'll think about it"._

1 hour later

 _Where am I? Reji?_ I felt strong constraints on both my hands and feet. I couldn't move, and my mouth was covered by a sticky substance. "Hello dear". _Wait. I know..._ "I'm sorry, were you sleeping"? _t_ _hat voice._ "Don't worry, when this is all over you'll have the best beauty rest". _Father?_ "Except maybe you won't be so, beautiful. Not like you ever were". I felt a chronic pain hit my chest. I tried to scream, but nothing worked. A tear escaped the corner of my eye. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. You see, even if you were actually my child, I still wouldn't give a fuck about you". 

My body sprung up into the air, pulling as much air into my lungs as I could. "Wh-wh". Speaking didn't work, everything came out broken and inaudible. Another tear threatened to crawl onto my cheek. I gently brought my hand up and brushed it away. Doing so I looked forward and I saw someone. I looked up and saw the same girl from earlier. Short blonde hair, pink eyes comparable to the inside of a pomegranate, sickly pale, and so close to death you could see it on her face. "Neo….Sakamaki"? I smirked slightly as her words. "Does my reputation preserve me"? She chuckled slightly. Before she could say anything else I felt that sharp pain hit my heart. "Tch, fuck". Her eyes widened slightly and began to walk over to me. "Are you o-". "It's not you-r con-concernn". Her mouth opened slightly as she seemed hurt by my hash words. _I wasn't trying to be rude, I didn't know her, and I hadn't told my brothers about why my heart had hurt so much. She didn't need to know, she wasn't anyone to me at that moment, so why would I explain to her my life story?_ "Walk off". Her eyebrows raised in woe. "Bu-". I sighed. "Damn you're annoying". I spoke standing up. I gave her another look of "stay away" and moved to my older room. It wasn't my pink room, it was a dark room, with no light. and not much of anything in it; only a bed and one light.

This was my childhood room, before "mother" put me in another room when "father" left. She hated the way he treated me, but she would never do anything about it. It was almost like helping me, was just always too much effort. To her I wasn't much of anything, to father at the time I was this golden treasure that had to be something extraordinary, and he was right. I'm not like the rest of them. I'm not a Sakamaki, and I'm not a vampire. I'm a half breed.

 **Yui's POV**

 _That was Neo?_ She looked similar to her brothers, but also distant. She had short black hair with white tips at the end, and her eyes. They were an off blue color, not a dark blue, but a very light pastel blue, almost white. She was skinny and pale, which was a given. Her clothes were all torn up and dirty. _I wonder what happened to her? Why is she here, after being gone for so long? Don't expect much, because she isn't much. I wonder what Reji meant by that?_ "Ya, what are you doing"? I turned around and met eyes with a strange purple haired vampire. "Oh K-kanato-kun I-". "Who were you talking to"? _He could hear us?_ "U-mm"? His eyes squinted at me. "Who was it"? I stepped backwards away from him, before answering. "Neo-kunn". His eyes twitched. "Don't lie". I stepped back again. "I'm not". His lips curled upwards into a twisted smile and began to laugh. "You've got to be joking"?! He walked towards me, as I stepped away again he found his way to go behind me and dig his fangs into my neck. "Ahh". "Shut up".

My arms fell beside me and he dropped me on the floor when some of his anger was suppressed. "Don't take this the wrong way, you're just another toy to me". He turned to walk away from me. I moved my arms to push myself off the floor, almost losing my balance I spoke up. "K-Kanato-Kun"? He stopped mid step at my voice. "Who is Neo, r-really"? I spoke faintly, given I was on the verge of collapsing completely. After a moment of silenced I asked again. "Is sh-"? "SHE'S NOT ANYONE". He scoffed at himself.  
"It's not something that should concern someone like you". _Does he care about her?_ "Kanato-k"...He turned around quickly, grabbing my jaw and pulling me up looking me in the eyes. "If you ask me one more idiotic question like before you'll find yourself in a world of agony, worse than now". He released my jaw and vanished. I haven't seen him act like that in a long time…

Neo's POV

"She isn't responding to the tests". "Meaning"? "She's a mix sir". A loud laughter came from the man known as my father. "No wonder she's so off, hahahaaaa. It all makes sense now, I know that I could never create a child like that, I mean...just look at it". The other man with him began to laugh as well. "You're right sir, what vampire could birth such a hideous beast hahaha". "Yes, what should we do with it"? There was a slight pause. "Isn't it obvious"?..."We experiment". The laughter grew and sounded more unpleasant by the second. "F-father"? The laughter halted. I could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I could feel a hand stroke my cheek. "It's sad you thought all along I was your father, what a pity". A tear rolled down my cheek. He gently brushed his finger on my cheek to wipe it away. "Oh, don't worry you'll be taken care of by other people now darling. Everything will be over soon. I promise". Every word was a lie. I knew that from the moment each letter left his lips. 

My eyes opened revealing my dark cold room. A blanket was placed over my shoulders. I stood up looking out into the night. _I wonder where he is? I haven't spoken to him yet, I shouldn't. He's just going to lash out at me again, like all the other times. I don't get why he acts so hateful towards me? It's almost like he's angry about something and for some reason the only person he takes it out on, is me. It can't be helped I guess but, I can't help but wonder, why he acts the way he does?_ I turned and walked out of my room and into the hallway. _I wonder if…_ Not knowing what I would or wouldn't find, I made my way to the library to see what was there. _I need to find out more, about everything._

Opening the door created a loud echo throughout the empty room. I walked in seeing all the books. Most of the documents created throughout the family's lifetime was kept in here. Private affairs were taken care of by the head of the family, that was father. However, most books and family albums were kept here, as he felt they weren't needed. "They held no purpose towards his goals". Making my way towards the shelves of books I scanned the bindings for the right titles. My eyes locked onto one in front of me. The binding was black and the letters were written in fancy white front saying. "6 Years".

Opening the book I was already staring at a family photo. Well, what was close to one. There stood my brothers, mother, and I. No one was smiling, except for me. I stood next to Kanato, to what looked to be me tugging at his little hand. I smiled remembering how I used to cling endlessly to him. I placed the book onto the floor and moved onto another. "Ah-ha". I grabbed a red book with no writing on it, but instead a silver trim around the edges. _I know this book._ Opening up to the first page it read. "Nature of a Vampire"...I continued to the next page. "Vampires were not something that started off on their own, a human was once genetically modified, thus resulting in an interesting product….". Blah. Skipping another page or so I found something. "It was once a desire, for scientists to create a human with only vampire powers and with a human body, also known as a "half-breed" or "mix" of these two breeds. In the end these tests were dropped after a hundred years. This was due to the incomplete results and lack of testing materials they had at this time". Forgetting my surroundings I kept on reading.

"However, because of this the question still stands to this day. It has never been stated that a "mix" or "half breed" couldn't exist or not be created. They did figure out the basis of what a "mix" is. Mixes are creatures created from human and vampire blood. These mixes are said to be the strongest, or the weakest of these two families. It is highly unlikely a mix would be naturally produced by the two. This is because of how weak the vessel itself would be at the time before, and after birth. Mixes are said to have a combination of powers from each family, depending on what power their mother or father would have. If the father would have fire powers, then the child would possess weak fire abilities. These abilities would appear to be stronger than a human's power, but weaker than a vampire's power". That does make sense. Father is the strongest vampire of all, and I have similar strong powers, but they are weaker than his and my brothers.

"Accompanying these powers is a long list of disabilities. Since these mixes are formed from two different families they are prone to more flaws than perfections. These flaws include, blindness, deaf, severed nerves, lost of organs or part of the body during birth, low IQ, severe mental illnesses, chronic illnesses, low metabolism, fast metabolism, complete loss of touch," the list went on and on. Skipping the list I continued to the bottom of the page. "Even if a human and a vampire created a mix, they would suffer great pain due to their short comings in life. During the time of experiments it was common to test on young children". _Wait, what?_ "These tests would go on for years, putting them in agonizing pain, almost losing their minds to the endless nights of pain and cries they would endure". _I don't understand._

"In total there were three of these patients". _What, no that can't be._ "X, B, and N. Both X and B died from these crucial tests, but N was the lone survivor". Dropping the book onto the floor and slowly covering my mouth to hide my cries. _No that can't be it, no why. Dropping onto the floor I cried and screamed._ "Why would you do such a thing to me"?! Every cry echoed loudly in my head and suddenly, it all felt so clear. "Neo"?


End file.
